For an existing display panel, a pixel unit, as a common pixel design, includes three subpixels (i.e., a red subpixel, a green subpixel and a blue subpixel) or four subpixels (i.e., a red subpixel, a green subpixel, a blue subpixel and a white subpixel) for display, and a physical resolution is just a visual resolution.
Along with an increase in the user's experience on the display panel (i.e., an increase in the requirements on the visual resolution), it is required to increase a pixel per inch (PPI) of the display panel. However, an increase in the PPI will result in a complex process for manufacturing the display panel.
Hence, there is an urgent need in the art to increase the visual resolution without increasing the difficulty in manufacturing the display panel.